Machine—human interactions have got more efficient over the last decade. However, while visual machine outputs have evolved substantially with user interfaces that mimic 2-d real world views, there has not been a corresponding advance in machine inputs for human interface. The background art describes a variety of input devices such as mice, joy sticks, and other hand and voice operated devices, however there is nothing in the background art that mimics the human interaction with the natural environment with vision and then extends it to what a virtual space can provide in terms of selectable points in the virtual scape.
Although input devices such as mice and joysticks have been very useful in many applications, the present invention departs from the prior art in providing unique new approach for man—machine interaction.